Mr McCartyMs Swan
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: You have to love going to work when it's in an office like this! Very VERY M! AH


"Mr. McCarty, Your 10:00 meeting just called. They are going to have to reschedule."

"Damn! We really need to get this taken care of. Well, I guess I can take that two hours to catch up on some work. Do you have a few minutes to go over some things?"

"Of course I do, sir. My time is yours."

Mr. McCarty looked his assistant up and down. She's a pretty girl, although a bit conservative for his taste. He watched her sit in the chair across from his desk. As she crossed her legs, he could swear he caught a glimpse of her black lace panties under her skirt. _Nahhhh. It's just my overactive dirty mind. No way she'd let that happen._

"Mr. McCarty? Where should we start?"

_If only I could tell her where I REALLY want to start. I'd start with those luscious…_

He jumped back to reality when she cleared her throat.

"If you could come over here, I'd like to show you a few things on my computer."

She got up and once again he thought he saw that lace.

She walked up behind the high back leather chair and leaned over to see what was on his screen. He was embarrassed to see that he forgot to close down the adult website he had been looking at before she came in. He stumbled to try and quickly close the window, but it was already too late.

"Don't you just love that site? It's one of my favorites," she remarked.

"Really? I would have never guessed."

"Oh yes. I love the stories and the pictures aren't as tacky as other sites."

"So true. Anyway, let's get to work."

As she leans over, he has a nice view of her breasts and the black lace bra that is holding them. He can imagine reaching up to caress them and bringing a nipple into his mouth.

"Mr. McCarty? Are you okay? Do you need me to come back later?"

"I'm sorry. Yes I'm okay. Just a little distracted."

"It's alright, I understand. Those sites do it to me every time too," she laughed.

Feeling brave, he decided to take a chance. "It's not just the site. I don't think you've ever been this close to me before."

"I know. It's a shame actually. Too bad you're the boss," she winks at him.

A sudden surge ran through his lower body. Did she really mean what she was saying? "You know, I could transfer you to another office, and then I wouldn't be your boss anymore."

"But I like you being my boss. In fact, as an employee, I would do anything you asked of me."

"Anything?"

"Anything..." she replied as she ran her hand down his arm to come to rest on his thigh.

Forgetting all reason, he reached out and pulled her head down for a kiss. It was a hard, lust filled kiss. She answered him by opening her lips to offer him her tongue. Their kissing grew more and more passionate as he reached over to touch her left tit. Without saying a word, she threw her leg over his and straddles his lap. As she does, she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal that black lace that was teasing him earlier. He reaches out to run his hands over the lace and finds the clasp. With one hand, he unfastens it. Her perfectly shaped breasts pop out inches from his mouth. He takes one nipple into his mouth suckling it as he rolls the other nipple gently between his fingers. She wiggled in his lap, and started to grind on him just enough to make him nibble.

She reaches down between them to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. Reaching in, she pulls out his cock and starts to gently stroke him. Unable to control himself, he picks her up by her waist and sits her on the desk. He moves the chair closer. Pushing her skirt up he sees that beautiful lace covering her obviously, wet pussy. He buries his face between her legs to rub it against the warm, wet lace. He breathes in her scent. He takes off her panties to expose what he'd been waiting for. As he runs his finger over her moist lips, she shivers. His finger slips in to rub her swollen clit, then slips into her pussy. He leans in and starts to kiss her lips. His tongue found its way to her clit and starts lapping at it. It swirled and danced around it, slowly adding more and more pressure. He sucked it in and grasps it gently in his teeth as his tongue flicks it. As he does this, he adds another finger into her and starts to stroke in and out of her. _She is sooo juicy_.

She starts to move her hips to the rhythm of his tongue and fingers. She can feel it coming…the best orgasm she's ever had. He's so good at what he does. As he starts to suck on her clit, the waves start to hit her and she cums on his fingers, squeezing them HARD.

Before the wave has a chance to stop, he grabs her, and in one swift motion turns her around setting her down on his fully erect cock. It slides so easily into her. They find an instant rhythm. She leans on the desk as he starts to pump his dick in and out of her. As he fucks her, she reaches down to rub her clit. He can feel her muscles start to grasp him as they contract in anticipation of another orgasm. It drives him wild and he starts to drive harder and deeper. He stands up without losing their connection and continues to slam her as she is bent over the desk. She screams out as the next heart pounding climax hits her. He can feel that he is about to cum too and starts to slow down. He really wants to feel her mouth wrapped around his cock.

He slowly pulls out of her, giving her just a moment to catch her breath then sits her in the chair. He leans back against the edge of the desk and pulls the chair forward. She knows exactly what he wants and reaches out to fondle his balls as she starts to lick her own juices off of his member. She runs her tongue up and down the length of it and as she gets to the base, she takes one of his balls into her mouth and lightly juggles it and then moves on to the other. When she finishes that she licks her way back up to the tip and runs her tongue around it. She takes the head into her mouth and sucks her way down, taking his whole length into her. She starts to suck him in and out of her and he can feel that familiar stirring. He knows he's about to cum and cum big! She keeps stroking him and he knows he's about to blow. He starts to pull out of her mouth, but she shakes her head and continues to suck him harder and faster. _OH MY GOD! _ is all he can say as he explodes into her wanting mouth.

"Well, that was a wonderful way to fill the time," he says after they straighten up their clothes.

"Yes, sir. It was. I hope you have more cancelled meetings soon."

"Can you still handle me being your boss?"

"Yes, sir. Besides, the fringe benefits are the best I've ever had!" she winks at him as she leaves his office.

The next afternoon Ms. Swan is sitting in the staff meeting, her eyes scanning the room. Her eyes suddenly lock on his and he gives her an almost imperceivable smile. She's seen that smile and glint in his eye before, in his office. She gives him a knowing wink. Her pussy starts to tingle almost as if it knows what's about to come.

Finally Mrs. Fowler says it's time for a break and Ms. Swan almost leaps out of her chair. Using all the patience she can muster, she look towards the door to find him already walking out. As she walks to the door, a coworker stops her to ask some questions. She anxiously answers them and finally gets through the door. Suddenly he grabs her hand and starts dragging her down the hall. He finds an empty meeting room and pulls her inside. He closes the door behind them and locks it.

He comes up from behind Ms. Swan and wraps his arms around her and his hands find their way to her breasts. He starts to nibble her ear and says, "We don't have very long…but I HAVE to have you NOW". She reaches behind her to unfastens his belt and pants. As they move toward the table in the middle of the room, he undoes the button and zipper on her slacks. When they reach the table, he bends her over, as he pull down her pants. He starts to rub her ass and his hand makes its way to the haven between her legs. His finger traces down her crack until it slips into her wet hole. He slowly starts to stroke in and out with one, then two, then three fingers. She lets out a loud moan and he reminds her to be quiet. "I'm not sure I can," she groans.

As he pulls in and out of her sopping pussy, his thumb starts to rub her clit. She is hardly able to stand as she feels her first orgasm hit. His touch does that to her. After her contractions stop and she releases his fingers, he puts his hands on her hips and she feels his cock enter her easily. He starts to move in and out of her with perfect rhythm. He reaches up and gently pulls her head back by her hair and kisses her as he fucks her, harder and faster with each stroke. She can feel another one coming on. "You're gonna make me cum again! OH BABE! YESSSSSSS!"

He isn't finished yet so he pulls out slowly, and when he sees all her moisture all over his still painfully hard cock, he gets an idea and puts his head up against the entrance of her tight backside. He pushes in gently, stopping as soon the head is in. He waits a moment to let her body adjust to the intrusion. When he feels her hand go down to start rubbing her clit, he knows its okay to proceed. Slowly, he pushes forward until he is completely engulfed within her. He pulls back until he's almost out with only the head remaining. She pushes back against him silently urging him to start stroking her backside hard. "You like it in the ass baby?"

"You know I do…you know what I like."

She starts to frantically rub her clit harder and faster as he pounds in and out of her. He announces that he is about to cum and she replies by letting him know, "I'm cumming with you! Fill me up baby…." She reaches back and strokes his balls as he fills her full, letting out a long moan that she is sure the rest of the office can hear and she joins him in an earth shattering climax.

Finally she falls down onto the table and he falls onto her back. They can only rest for a minute then have to start straightening themselves up. "I love that you have to sit through the rest of the meeting dripping," he whispers in her ear as he helps her button her shirt.

"You can't be serious." He gives her that look he gets when he does not want her to argue with him.

"Just sit there with it as a reminder that I'll be revisiting you...soon," he chuckles as he leaves the room.

Walking out to the elevator to go home for the weekend, Mr. McCarty runs into Ms. Swan and looks her up and down with a knowing stare. "Hello Ms. Swan. How was your day?" he asks, trying to start some pleasant conversation.

She looks at him, wondering what game he's playing. "My day was okay. I am just glad that it's Friday."

"Oh yeah, me too. I've been looking forward to this weekend for a long time. So do you have any big plans?" he chuckles.

"Actually, it's my fifth anniversary but all we plan on doing is spending the weekend locked up in our house alone doing all sorts of evil things to each other," she smiles at the thought.

"That sounds like my kind of anniversary celebration. I'm sure you'll have a great weekend."

"Thanks," she walks onto the elevator when the doors open.

They ride down silently to the lobby and exit the elevator together. Ms. Swan looks over at Mr. McCarty and smiles, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes. Have a great weekend," Mr. McCarty starts to walk off. "Oh and Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Happy anniversary." He smiles as he walks out the door of the office building.

Three hours later, Bella is rushing around the bedroom getting it set up for the weekend they have planned. She places lit candles all around, has a CD full of their favorite songs in the player ready to go and plenty of different items on the bedside tables to add to their pleasure. She's dressed in a brand new black satin and lace nightgown that accentuates or flat out exposes all the areas that he loves most.

She's in the bathroom running a brush through her long dark hair one last time when she hears him call up from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey wife...I'm home."

"Hey baby. I'll be right down," she calls back down to him. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror before joining her husband.

She can see him setting up the dinner table with the food he picked up on the way home. "MMM smells delicious, baby. I'm so hungry."

He turns to see her on the landing of the staircase and his jaw drops. "Seeing you looking like that makes me hungry too," he moans as he walks towards her. He pulls her into a searing kiss, picking her up with his strong arms around her waist. Spinning her around, he carries her over to the open kitchen and sits her on the edge of the counter. He pulls her gown up over her thighs exposing her creamy skin to him. Pulling her knees apart, his eyes fly open when he sees the moisture that has already started to pool between her legs.

"I can't wait. We'll have romantic later, but right now I have to fuck you." She starts to say something but he covers her mouth with his before she could get a word out. Their tongues dance while he quickly opens his pants and pulls out his raging erection. His other arm wraps around her waist and pulls her to the very edge of the counter, lining her glistening pussy perfectly with his cock. Without wasting another second, he pushes into her roughly. She cries out, but his mouth muffles the sound.

His arms snake up her torso and around her back until his hand grab her shoulders and pull her down tighter to him. He starts pounding her like he's never done in the six years they've been having mind-blowing sex.

Bella is finally able to break her mouth away from his and screams out her pleasure as his mouth finds its way to the dip of her shoulder and bites down.

"YESSSSS...ohhhhYESSSSSS" she cries out.

"I'm not gonna last at this pace...but..I..can't...stop...FUCKKKK"

A few more strokes and he roars that he's coming as he feels her pussy contract around him. Their heads fall to rest on each other's shoulders as they bask in the aftermath of their orgasms.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too."

After a few minutes, they have both recovered and he helps her down off the counter before pulling his pants back up. "Shall we have some dinner before continuing this upstairs?" he asks.

"Perfect." They hold on to each other as they walk to the dinning room and sit down to the meal he brought home from their favorite Italian restaurant.

A couple of bites in, Bella can't stand it anymore and asks, "So what was that in the meeting room today? Don't get me wrong. It was hot as hell but so unexpected," she smiles over her plate of ravioli.

He smiles evilly, "That, Ms. Swan, was retaliation for that stunt you pulled in my office yesterday. Although you really do make a great assistant, what made you think of that?"

"I have always wanted to play out the 'dirty secretary' scene. I think it worked out very nicely don't you?" she wagged her eyebrows.

"Oh I loved it. However, if we're going to keep doing things like that, its probably a good thing that we own the company." They laughed, clinking their wine glasses together.

"Happy anniversary, Ms. Swan."

Bella leans over and kisses Emmett. "That's Mrs. McCarty and Happy Anniversary to you my husband."


End file.
